Ultrasonic
Not to be confused with Supersonic or Hypersonic. Ultrasonic is a megacollab demon level created by (in order of appearance) GgB0y, Xcy7, ZenthicAlpha, Glittershroom, Viprin, Evasium, Jeyzor and Sumsar. It was verified by highly skilled player named GironDavid. Gameplay The player starts off as a ship going at normal speed. He or she must fly up and through a 1.5 block gap through 2 spikes, then again one block later. He/she must then dip down into a mini portal, but must not go down too far or the player will crash into a 45 - degree slope with thorns. The player must then hit a yellow jump ring into a tiny auto part. He or she will emerge as a mini upside-down ship, flying through a tight space. The text GBOY can be seen at this part. The player then enters a double speed mini ball section, where the best option is to hit the middle of the blue jump ring visible and spam click to avoid spikes. He or she then enters an upside-down mini cube at triple speed where simple memorisation is needed to jump on the right blocks. The next part is a normal sized triple speed cube, where memorisation is needed as the player uses blue jump rings to flip gravity and jump from the ceiling simultaniously, entering the occasional mini and mirror portals. The player then enters an upside-down mini ship, staying at triple speed, with the text XCY7 present. The next part is a mini upside-down cube, staying at triple speed, quickly followed by an upside-down mini wave, then a normal mini ship, followed by another triple speed mini cube, full of jump rings to tap and .not tap, followed again by another mini ship, then another mini cube, another mini ship, this time with an upside-down part, then a mini ball part with the text ZENTHIC present. There is then a small auto cube part at half speed with the text GLITTER present, followed by what fans call a 'floating ball' (a double ball where the 'player 2' ball controls the 'player 1' ball in mid-air) at triple speed, which can be considered as the hardest part of the level. There is then a triple speed mini ball full of trick blocks, jump rings and pillars. The text VIP is present. The player then enters a double speed mini cube involving simple memorisation, with the text EVASIUM visible. There is then a tiny double mini cube part, followed by a tiny mini ship, then a mini ball, then a mini ship at double then triple speed, followed by a UFO where the player must hop through a tight space thanks to some pike jump rings, followed by a combination of mini and normal sized waves. The section ends with a moderately easy mini cube. He/she then comes to an extremely complex mini cube full of trick jump pads and jump rings, slowly speeding up. At the end of the section the text JEYZOR can be seen. The final section is a half speed mini wave with the text SUMSAR present at the start. The player must sort his or her way through moderately tight spaces, later thrown in to an upside-down mini wave, the back to a normal mini wave. He/she must then fly through some even tighter spaces as a mini ship at normal speed, later flipped upside-down, the right side up for the last percent before the level ends with an upside-down mini wave at triple speed with the text "Ayy Lmao" visible. Trivia *ZenthicAlpha uploaded a level before Ultrasonic called Speed Blaster, also using Sonic Blaster as the song. It was rated Insane 9 stars and has more downloads than Ultrasonic. *The level was created by Supersonic's team, except for DaddePro. *In Evasium's part, his name is misspelled as 'Evasim'. *At the two gravity switches of the mini wave in Sumsar's part, the mini wave transitions to a ship for a split second before transitioning back into the wave. *There is a sequel to this called Hypersonic, which was uploaded on Viprin's account due to ZenthicAlpha quitting GD. Crashes *CreepyDash crashed at 97%. *Smokes crashed at 90% and at 97%. *Smokeye crashed at 97%. *PolloCrack crashed at 91% *Brandon Larkin crashed at 97%. *GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 92% twice, 94%, 97% and 98%. *DanDaBruh crashed at 97%. *Cyanox has crashed at 91% 4 times, he crashed at 92% 2 times, he crashed at 93% 2 times, he crashed at 94% 3 times, and he crashing at 97% once. That is a total of 12 times crashing at 90% and above.Category:User Created levels Category:Demon levels Category:Mega Collabs Category:Extra Long Levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Hard Demon Category:Level Remakes Category:Very hard demon Category:2015 levels